Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 10
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 10 in Bergen, Norway. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 10, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Alvaro Estrella represented Sweden with the song "All In My Head", which came twentieth in the final and scored 85 points. Fantasifestivalen 10 Fantasifestivalen 10 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 10. Hosted by Nour El-Refai and Anders Jansson, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 21, 26, 30 July and 4 August 2014, a second chance round on 9 August 2014, and a final on 12 August 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 21 July 2014 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "All In My Head" performed by Alvaro Estrella and "Worry" performed by Hilda qualified directly to the final, while "I Wanna Live" performed by Alice Svensson and "Do You Love Me" performed by Amanda Jenssen qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 26 July 2014 at the Göransson Arena in Sandviken. "Daughter of a King" performed by Le Maine and "Drive" performed by David Lindgren qualified directly to the final, while "Clockwork" performed by Jill Johnson and "Mysterious" performed by Dween feat. Linnea Deb qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 30 July 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Success" performed by Samir & Viktor and "Keep The Love" performed by Amanda Fondell qualified directly to the final, while "Rainbow" performed by Sanna Nielsen and "Fånga Mig" performed by Alex Jafarzadeh qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 4 August 2014 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Give Me That O" performed by Rebecca Stella and "Skylight" performed by Elin Lanto qualified directly to the final, while "Hands" performed by Iida and "Body Language" performed by Robin Stjernberg qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 9 August 2014 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro. "Body Language" performed by Robin Stjernberg and "Hands" performed by Iida were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 10 was held on 12 August 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "All In My Head" performed by Alvaro Estrella as the winner. At Northvision performing "All In My Head" in Bergen (10th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 17th in the second semi-final, following San Marino and preceding Georgia. It finished 3rd with 84 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete fourteenth in the grand final, following Croatia and preceding Moldova. Sweden came 20th in the final, scoring 85 points. On stage, Alvaro Estrella was joined by five backing dancers and vocalists. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Rebecca Stella. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 10 *North Vision Song Contest 10 Category:NVSC 10 countries